


The Past

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkwardness, Gladiators, M/M, One Shot, Post War, Secret Santa thing, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacles, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave and Megatronus get a little frisky after a good fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a while ago but, my computer broke and I need to redownload all of my stuff and try to get my fics back. 
> 
> I didn't check spelling so sorry.

Soundwave turned his helm slightly as he heard someone jogging towards him. A servo rested on his shoulder and he bristled before pulling away and taking a defensive stance.  
“Calm down Soundwave. I wanted to congratulate you on your victory,” Megatronus sighed before grabbing his other shoulder and pulling him into an embrace. “I’m glad you’re alright.” He calmed down and sighed with relief before returning the hug. They separated before Megatronus grabbed his servo and they began walking. “Let’s get home.”   
Soundwave nodded and they headed to their small apartment in lower Kaon. They released servos and walked further apart as more bots passed. Once they got inside though they were once again showing affection. Soundwave nuzzled against grey armour as soon as Megatronus locked their door. They both stopped once they caught sight of the state of their apartment. Soundwave slowly crossed his arms and began shaking his helm as Megatronus noisily sighed.   
“Demand: Cassettes clean up.” Soundwave yelled.   
Rumble was the first to run into the room followed by Frenzy who skidded before pushing him over. Rumble growled and went to push him back but, Ravage bounded in with Laserbeak close behind.   
“Inquiry: Who made this mess?” Soundwave asked.   
“It wasn’t me!” Frenzy shouted at the exact same time as Rumble saying he did.  
“It had to have been one of you two.” Megatronus also crossed his arms.  
“Why is it always us? Ravage makes messes too!” The twins whined.   
“Ravage: Cleans up. Rumble: Does not. Frenzy: Does not either.” Soundwave pointed out.   
The two mechen cassettes threw their servos up before crossing their arms and glaring at the two bigger mechs.   
“If you two do not clean we will have to punish you.” Megatronus reminded them.  
“Pfft, you’re not allowed to touch us.” Rumble scoffed.   
Megatron raised an optic ridge before watching as two of Soundwave’s tentacles slithered towards Rumble and Frenzy. They squawked as they were each lifted up by a tendril and brought closer.   
“I have a different punishment in mind.” Megatronus whispered before chuckling.   
Soundwave tilted his helm before being kissed roughly. He pulled back in surprise before catching on and returning the kiss with a smirk.  
“W-what are you doing?! Ewww! That’s gross stop that!” The two captive cassettes began gagging. They squirmed and tried to cover their optics while protesting the act of affection they were forced to witness.   
“Perhaps they would like to watch us interface as well.” Megatronus chuckled.  
Rumble and Frenzy shrieked before breaking free and kicking at the ground before making a mad dash.  
“WE’LL CLEAN! WE’LL CLEAN!” They screamed and covered their faces.   
The two gladiators laughed and shook their heads before leaving the room. Ravage was curled up on his berth and Laserbeak made her way over to Soundwave. He picked up the small cassette at his pedes and let her attach. He continued walking and clean up as he went. Megatronus got energon and gave some to the cassettes before getting a cube for Soundwave and himself. Once the cassetticons were in their room energon quickly turned to alcohol. It was poorly made and very cheap but, it still gave the two gladiators a buzz. They quickly headed to their room and out of sight before Megatronus pinned Soundwave against the wall. He grinded their interface panels together and began biting the purple mech’s neck. Soundwave moaned and tilted his helm back as sharp dentae pierced his neck cabling. He gripped the grey mechs shoulders and lifted himself up slightly before retracting his valve covering. A bit more rubbing and Megatronus opened his own panels. He entered two digits in the waiting valve carefully. He began scissoring them to stretch the valve before adding a third digit. Once they were slick with lubricant he rubbed it on his own spike. Soundwave whined as he was swiftly penetrated and tightened his hold on the broad shoulders. Megatronus set a brutal pace bringing them both close to overload. Soundwave’s feelers slithered out and up the bigger mech’s thighs. One slowly pushed into the empty valve making Megatronus groan. The tentacle thrusted into him adding stimulation to both gladiators. A second tentacle pushed in causing Megatronus to growl and overload. Soundwave keened as a wild thrust hit his ceiling node tipping him over. They panted and shared a kiss as they let their frames cool. Soundwave wrapped his arms around Megatronus who put his servos on the slender mech’s hips. Their embrace was interrupted by a very panicky Laserbeak frantically detaching and flying out of the room.  
“…Scrap.”


End file.
